vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Psychotaku69
right|350px Wstęp Mam na imię Alicja i mam 19 lat. Na co dzień zajmuję się nołlajfieniem czyli w moim przypadku: oglądaniem anime, graniem w gry, słuchaniem muzyki i czytaniem książek. Moje największe miłości to Pokemony, Vocaloidy (UTAU i Utaite), DRAMAtical Murder i South Park. Moimi ulubionymi zwierzątkami są kot, ropucha i panda (które również kolekcjonuję). Jak to się zaczęło? W Pokémony gram już od jakichś 12 lat, oglądać zaczęłam wcześniej. Kochałam je od zawsze, kocham, kochać będę i nigdy nie przestanę. Moimi ulubionymi pokemonami są Munchlax (którego nigdy nie udało mi się złapać :c), Drifloon oraz Scrafty. Ulubionymi grami są Crystal, Emerald, Platinum i Black/White 2 zaś ulubioną postacią Natural Harmonia Gropius. Czytam też mangę Pokémon Adventures gdzie moimi ulubionymi postaciami są Diamond i Silver. Vocaloidami zainteresowałam się gdzieś w drugiej klasie gimbazy (przełom 2010/2011), więc trochę już w tym siedzę. Na początku znałam oczywiście tylko Miku (piosenki World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou). Potem na fandemonium zobaczyłam obrazek z Lenem odnoszącym się do piosenki The Runaway Of Len Kagamine, z ciekawości sprawdziłam i bardzo mi się spodobała (pierwszy rok był okresem jarania się Lenem). Później poznałam Kaito z piosenkami Cantarella, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara (oryginalny japoński ending z pokemonów i bardzo piękna piosenka, polecam!) i Dear You w duecie z Miku. Wówczas niezbyt mi się podobał jego głos, ale z czasem się do niego przekonałam. Ogólnie w gimnazjum byłam jeszcze laikiem, który słuchał tylko Cryptonoidów, GUMI, Gakupo i Kasane Teto. Tak na dobre to wciągnęłam się w to chyba dopiero w technikum, kiedy to zaczęłam słuchać wszystkich Vocaloidów po kolei i tak odkryłam swoją miłość do Piko i Yumy (12 listopada 2013). Zaczęłam również obczajać UTAU i poznałam Namine Ritsu (5 maja '13), Matsudę Ppoiyo i Keine Rona (30 grudnia '13), z kolei w styczniu 2014 poznałam YOHIOloida, Ryone Yami i Hibiki Shinjiego. Moje zainteresowanie Yaoi zaczęło się w drugiej klasie gimbazy, kiedy to z ciekawości sięgnęłam po hetaliowego doujina USxUK (wówczas Arthur Kirkland był moim "mężem"), spodobało mi się i tak się zaczęła moja yaoimania. Obecnie moimi ulubionymi yaoi są: Sensitive Pornograph, Shonen Maid Kuro-kun, Junai Fetizm, Junjou Romantica (manga only), Love Neco, Miwaku no Ringo, Issou Mou Kudokitai, Love Me Hard, Oresama wa Koi no Dorei, DRAMAtical Murder, Lamento: Beyond The Void, Hanakage, Hanamachi Monogatari, Maid Hajimemashita i Koibito Yugi. Kilka słów mnie Lubię oglądać horrory, programy naukowe i czytać creepypasty. Fascynują mnie różne niewyjaśnione zjawiska, teorie spiskowe oraz choroby psychiczne; ogólnie wszystko to co mroczne, tajemnicze i niepokojące. Kocham również czytać książki. Jestem uzależniona od anime, słuchania muzyki oraz słodkich napojów (głównie hoop coli, ale miewam odskoki). Jestem śpiochem. Ogromnym śpiochem. I żarłokiem; oraz stereotypowym otaku z zadatkami na NEET'a, zamkniętym w sobie, samotnym, aczkolwiek staram się być optymistą. Jestem marzycielką. Czasami nazywają mnie Alicją z Krainy Czarów (czego nie lubię) ponieważ cały czas chodzę z głową w chmurach, żyjąc we własnym wymyślonym świecie. Mam częste skłonności do filozofowania. Wierzę w to, że wszystko co do tej pory zostało wymyślone przez człowieka istnieje gdzieś w innym wymiarze i że można się tam dostać po śmierci. Piszę również pamiętnik. Dotychczas zapisałam jakieś pięć zeszytów. Prowadzę również brudnopisy, w których zapisuję różne notatki, listy, opisy miejsc i postaci, które sama wymyśliłam i ogółem rzeczy, które są zbyt chaotyczne, żeby zapisywać je w pamiętniku. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty z ludźmi to jestem bardzo nieufna, w szczególności do swoich rówieśników, którzy mi dokuczają. Powodem, dla którego to robią jest prawdopodobnie mój introwertyzm, ale przede wszystkim wygląd. Co jest nie tak z moim wyglądem? Pierwszą rzeczą jest to, że jestem bardzo blada. Moja skóra jest wręcz przezroczysta tak, że można zobaczyć wszystkie żyły. Nie lubię wychodzić na słońce, a tym bardziej się opalać, więc tak już zostanie na zawsze. Drugą rzeczą są moje oczy. Są wąskie i lekko skośne przez co ludzie (ha, jacy ludzie? to tylko świnie w ludzkich skórach!) czasami wyzywają mnie od Chińczyków. Nie, żebym miała coś do Chińczyków, ale to w jaki sposób to robią naprawdę boli. Z tego powodu jestem właśnie nieufna i nieśmiała i nawet jeśli zauważę osobę, która lubi to samo co ja to nigdy nie odezwę się pierwsza, ale jeśli ktoś pierwszy do mnie zagada to jest zupełnie w porządku. Z reguły jestem osobą przyjaźnie nastawioną, ale jeśli zauważę, że ktoś zachowuje się nie w porządku to potrafię być naprawdę wredna. Lubię pisać z ludźmi w internecie i zawsze będę bardzo szczęśliwa jeśli ktoś do mnie napisze na tablicy albo GG, nawet o najmniejsze pierdole. A dla beki jeszcze artykuł na Społecznościowej Oliver in the snow by trancyursa-d6xnctv.png|Mój ukochany Vocaloid commission__hio_by_zg_v1-d821q6w.jpg|Hio taki mraśny ~~ hqdefault.jpg|Moja waifu Pikulec.jpg|Pikulec - szkoda, że tak mało osób go docenia ZOLA PRO.jpg|Kocham wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna Vocaloid.full.377436.jpg|Ulubiona japońska Vocaloidka Kaito-kaito-shion-23488764-750-500.jpg|Chyba bardziej lubię jego V1, niż V3 Luoś.jpg|Ona ma tyle pięknych piosenek, że nie sposób zliczyć Kamui.Gakupo.600.630694.jpg|Czesałabym ~~ Yuma (34).jpg|Kocham głębię jego głosu Macne Nana.jpg|Dubstepowa królowa Macne Nana Kagamine-Rin-rin-kagamine-22448231-1200-900.jpg|Słodka Rincia Kawaii Lenuś.gif|Kawaii Lenuś Hatsune-Miku1.jpg|Nie wiem jak można nienawidzić Miku tylko ze względu na sławę IAA.jpg|Nie wiem jak mogłam jej nie lubić Moimi ulubionymi zespołami oraz wykonawcami są: Paddy and the Rats, Gorillaz, Daft Punk, Liv Moon, Mamoru Miyano, Arashi, Akiko Shikata, DOES. Ogólnie kocham też muzykę celtycką oraz brzmienie różnych tradycyjnych instrumentów takich jak lutnia, dudy szkockie czy lira. Moimi ulubionymi producentami piosenek Vocaloid/Utau są Steampianist, Wang Chao, RorunaK, Giga, Circus, Crusher, AVTechNO, Rin Ginsuke, Machigerita, Pinocchio, Ghostie/Marz Mitzi, YZYX, Eon, Apol, Kikuo, GuitarHeroPianoZero, CYO Style, DATEKEN, MARETU, Kagome, Ryo, Hachioji, Krypt Creeper, Niki, Death-Ohagi, Yuyoyuppe, Last Note., Gogotea, Owata, SpringHead, Nefertiti, Toraboruta, Mimi Neko, Honey Works, baker, EZFG, Kurosawa Madoka, Kaoling i Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu. Moimi ulubionym Vocaloidami są: Oliver, YOHIOloid, MAIKA, Kaito, Utatane Piko, ZOLA PROJECT, GUMI, Luo Tianyi, Kamui Gakupo, VY2 Yuma, Macne Nana, Kagamine Rin i Len, Hatsune Miku, IA, Yuzuki Yukari, Flower, SF-A2 Miki, VY1 Mizki i LEON. Moje ulubione UTAU to: Matsuda Ppoiyo, Namine Ritsu, Kai Kim, Denki Sai/Galvan Ize, Keine Ron, Sukone Tei, Yokune Ruko, Kasane Teto, Tsukishiro Hakupo, ROOK, Raine Reizo, Hibiki Shinji, Lullaby, Momone Momo, Ryone Yami, Makune Hachi, Makimiya Fuki. Moimi ulubionymi fanloidami są: Nigaito, Kageito, Hagane Miku i Yowane Haku. Ulubione piosenki poszczególnych Vocaloidów... } Oliver: It's Been So Long, Five Nights At Freddy's, I Built A Spaceship, Dreaming in Meijo Line, The Perfumer's Perfect Fumes, The Botanist, Twaddles Of A Flue Faker, The Boy With No Eyes, The Umbrella Salesman, Secrets Of Wysteria, Through The Looking Glass, Still Love You, desync, You And I, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Fuck You, Hello, How Are You, Yume To Hazakura, www.nevergetoveryou, eTeRNiTY, Unown, D.A.N.C.E., Lavender Town Syndrome, Once Upon A December, Rainbow Factory, Tarantula, Pumpkin Spice Dummy, Murmurs Of Time, Quoth the Raven, A Poison Tree, Take Me Down, Take You Back, Where Have You Been, I Won't Let You Cry, When You're Gone, The Girl In The Rift, Song Of Healing, The Boy Without An Eye, The Undertaker's Daughter, Tell Me, Nemo, D1SCO L1GHTS, N3ON L1GHTS YOHIOloid: Gypsy Bard, Five Nights At Freddy's, The Retro, Dream With You, Piece Of Junk World, Frosted, Regular, NeopolitaN, Daisy, Pumped Up Kicks, Fairytale, Lautar, Cheesecake, Never Let You Go, Around The Sun, Happy Birthday, Hello Kitty, Moves Like Jagger, Believe, Wreckling Ball, Not Fair, Hop! Step! Instant Death! Happy Dance De Strap, Love Love Nightmare, Night Tales Deceive, The Reluctant Heroes, Lavender Tone, Faceless, post-script, Only Wait For You, Ai No Kotoba II, What About Love, Mirai E, Joker, Braveheart, Meadow's Dew, Attakai Dakara♪, Paradicholobenzene MAIKA: Define Me, Otra Vez Me Has Sacado A Bailar, Que Decida El Corazón, La Sastrería de Enbizaka, Tiempos, Neon Lights, Fireflies, Not Fair, Love's Gravity, Bad Breakup, En Tu Mirar, Fantasia, La Camisa Negra, Hypochondriac, Wafes Of Change, Pan Con Chocolate, Gurú, Liminales, C#AEB - De Torres y Murallas, Fujoshi, La Audición, Electro Bomb, Sumergida En El Temor, Sueño Con Volverte a Ver, Soy De El, Hasta el Cielo Kaito: Story Of The Mechanical Clock And Love (Soft), Story Of The Mechanical Clock And Love (Whisper), Shabon No Salamander, The Land Of Dreams, SPiCA, Crescent Moon, Shima Uta, Yume To Hazakura, A Thousand Year Solo, Toshin, The Girl In Byakkoya, Unyapu, te-yut-te, Cantarella, Memory, Last Night Good Night, Clever Emperor's Patronage, Broken Rain, Alice In Dreamland, Oyasumi No Uta, Take Me On, Valerie (M4N6A Remix), Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Flower Tail, Rising Pain, Moonlight Total Eclipse, Terekakushi Puberty, Shineba Ii No ni, Tsukeru Yo, DoReMiFa Rondo, Morning Call, September, Talk Dirty To Me, KeyWord, Reload Words, EDEN, Circus Monster, Negative-Positive*Continues, Silence, I Need Your Love, Skirt, swing-by, Melt, 5/4, My Life, Tsukema Tsukeru, Meltdown Rock Version, Yes Yes, Loops And Loops, 1925, Ninja Re Bang Bang *Nigaito: Bad Apple, Take Me On, Alice In Dreamland, Circus Monster, VIP★STAR, Dear You, Cantarella *Kageito: Shadowed Away, Shadowed Away, Mirror Shadow, Oitekebori, I Wish I'd Just Disappear, Hide And Seek, Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai Utatane Piko: A.E.V.P., Minna Piko Piko Ni Shite Ageru♪, Kiwi, Wind-up God, Packet Hero, Music Box Of Time, Undead Enemy, Story, Blue Lotus, Logic Agent, The Seventh Me, III Toluthin Antenna III, Immoral, Life Proof, The Melancholy Of Digital List, Piko's Feelings, Mirai Graph, Karakuri Pierrot, Mosaic Role, Love Hero, Nekomimi Switch, Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night, Alluring Secret~Black Vow, Torinoko City, Yubikiri, Souvenir, Puzzle (acoustic version), Puzzle, Sweet Devil, Sandy Beach Of Vermilion, Higurashi Moratorium ZOLA PROJECT: GLORIOSA, Boy Of Dawn, Diffracted Light Kageura, Soar, BORDERLESS, Zo-RAP!, Sugar Plum Heart, Silent Sky, JouJou YuuJou, Cosmic Traverels, Ray 2 KYW, Dreamer's Heart, Check! Check! Check!, one time summer, Libra, Leo, ℃C *KYO: If You Aren't Here, Have you ever seen the rain?, Face Down, The Subject Is Too Bright At Night, My Pace, Guren No Yumiya, Circus Monster, Brakaway *YUU: Awozorasama, OH, MY JULIET!, Love Sugar Drop, The Promised Place, LETTER, Elieiya, Attempted *WIL: Sugar Candy, Tears For Flora, Story, twinkle pop GUMI: Sakura, No Money, Walpurgis Night, Sky Wave Driver, Classroom Demon, Masked BitcH, Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl, ECHO, WILDFIRE!!, She, Light Up The Fire, Teratoma, Heartscaping, Chasing Dreams, Amai Kotoba, Tokio Funka, Countdown, Eyesight Test, Route Sphere, Caramel Heaven, A Momentary Trip, Trashy Innocence, Sayonara Midnight, The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God, Karma Doll Christmas, Paradox Riddle, Don't Mine At Night, Wonderful Nippon!, Today Too Will Be Cheerful, Sweet Float Flats, Ame Ga Futte, Sasha, Coward Mont Blanc, Seikan Hikou, Aitai, The Portrait Glassred Drew, Ten Faced, Private Journal, Rampaging Lolitaholic, Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket☆, Horology, Escape Velocity, Helianthus, Pon Pon Pon, Parallel World, Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle, After-School Strider, An Ecstatic Vivace, Seeing A Sixteen-Day-Old Moon, Childhood Blues, A Town Nearing Spring, Boy Camera, Poison And Divide Kamui Gakupo: Fate Of Lonely, Specimen Girl, Tougen Uta, Cry For You, Choufuugetsu, Paranoid Doll, Dancing Samurai, Each Of You Is A Terrible Creature, Owata, Le Rouge Est Amour, Bad Apple!! Traditional Version, Alias, Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi, Kuusou Mesorogiwi -Alty Mix-, Eternal Feel, Joker, What Makes You Beautiful, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Blank Space, Demons, Super Fresh, Boys Don't Cry, Episode.0, Alone In The World, Countdown, -GEPPAKU-, Water Lily, Last Song, A Doll's Voice, Amore, Melt, SPICE!, Bad Apple, Thinking Out Loud, All Of Me, Sugar, Boyfriend, I'm Usamimi Kamen VY2 Yuma: Isshin Furan, Otoko No Musume Memorable, The Most Unusual National Wind, On The Alert, Whale Went Up In The Hills, Rain Under The Umbrella, St-aring Down, Jet Black, Fool's Mate, A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, Hirari Hirari, Bird Across The Stars, Catch Me If You Can, Orbis Saga, Geki! Emperor - The Final Chapter -, Prisoner, Senbonzakura, Yuma Yuma ☆ Epic Night, Kocchi Muite Baby, 嘘憑≦Simulation, ��lust��, Water Clown, Garden Of Rain Luo Tianyi: Binary Life, Poppy Corolla, For The Year Of Snake Come With Good Fortune, Orchid Pavilion, Little Yearning, Sweet Sesame, Small Masterpiece Attack, Doomsday Disco, I LOVE YOU, Half And Half, Mysterious, A Day Of Little Red Riding Hood, 惜春去, Qingping Le Nian, Jiang Zhan, Wind Fireless Moon, Reminiscence of the Red Lotus, I’m Gonna Buy! Buy! Buy!, CONNECT, How To Love Macne Nana: IROHA(common), ENISHI(tsugu), AINU, We Like To Party, Ryuu no Se ni Notte, Yume To Hajima Ring Ring, Green Apple, Na☆na! Macne Nana, Vrosteroid, Snow Prime, Sky Fall Down, Fucking Perfect, Life is Like a Boat, Royals, Since You Been Gone, Castle In The Sky, SUIREN, Frontier Of Augmented Reality World, Desire, SkyBlue 7 Kagamine Len: Darkness Six, Fallin' Down, Assymetry, Symmetric Jet, Tululila Talila Tulula, Mr. Taxi, Umitagari, SELECT, Checkmate, Boys, Summer is Short So Fall in Love, Ahh, Nameless Song, Merry S-E-X'Mas, Pon Pon Pon, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine, Buraikku Jikorizer, A DAY FOR THE DEAD, It's A Whole World, Astro Gazer, AH! WAH! YEAH!, Chilledren, Exiting At That Time Tunnel, Super Hero, Lost Destination, Magical ☆ Nuko Len Len, Horror, Shota Shota ☆ Burning Night, Gigantic O.T.N., ＋♂, Tokyo Teddy Bear, The Boy With a Sword on His Back, Come Together, Boulevard of Broken Dreams Kagamine Rin: 243, LUST DOLL, CRYONICS, Undead Enemy, Legendary Witch, Meltdown, Tsukema Tsukeru, DRINKER, Kasattenai Yo, Year 3 Class C-14, Chiyoko Kubozono's Joining of the Cabinet, Kokoro, Pinko Stick Luv, Daring!, I Can Take Off My Panties!, No Title, Isolation Ward, Wonder, *tear*, Here And There, 54273, Online Game Addict, Happy Halloween, BABY, I Miss You, Welcome to DQN Style2, Q, Song For Great Satan, City Light, INTERSTELLΔR, Soleil, Soratobazu, Omedetou, Song of Tomboy Princess, One Of Repetition, Sweet Magic, Terror, Resonate Hatsune Miku: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Lonely UFO, Slow Motion, Mushroom Mother, Nina, Core, Sagittarius, tractrix, Blue Green IIXII, Straggling, Party Junkie (Colate Remix), Tell Your World (Snail's House Remix), Beautiful World, Aria On The Game Center, Heavenly Star, Get Jinxed, Santa Tell Me, Goodbye, Applause, Addicted, Synthesized Love, American Girl, Acceleration, 2AM Dreamy Wonderland, Mundo En Pixeles, The Full Course for Candy Addicts, KUSOGE-, Carmine Cube, First of the Year, Gomenne Gomenne, Mind Brand, Happy Death, Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho, Corpse Dance, Please Give Me a Red Pen, Gimmie Gimmie, ODDS&ENDS, Weekender Girl, Little Parade, Sekiranun Graffiti, World Is Mine, The Intense Singing Of Hatsune Miku, Electro Saturator -Starry Electro Mix-, Ageage Again, Natsu Matsuri, Heart a la Mode, Ai No Kotoba, Tell You World, Pink Or Black, Strobe Light, That Happy Child, Sunshine Girl, What Do You Mean!?, Clock Lock Works, Sharing The World, PoPiPo, Let It Go, Coin Locker Baby, Balalaika, Dispel, A Quick Disco *Hagane Miku: Love Is War, Corpse Attack, Daiben, Diarrhea, Ave Maria IA: Ubai Omou Futari, Shall I Talk About Old Days?, I'm Sorry For Liking You, Shooting Star, DOUKEI, Lion Of The Starry Sky, Carry Me Away, Chiri Chiri Juso, Answer, Ambiguous, Anti Beat, Die Young x Coward Montblanc, Shiryokukensa, Spending All My Time, too Cute!, I Love You, Boy And Star, Our Brave Story, Small As We Are, Night Tales Deceive, Killer Lady, We are all right!, Closed, Dialing Paranoia, See The Lights, Hold It Against Me, Laser Beam, Fashion Monster, Clock Heart, Tori No Uta, Toki Wo Kizamu Uta, Unskilled Utopia Policy Megurine Luka: 17K, Ricochet, Karakuri Pierrot, Last Of Me, Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku, You Are Mine, Promise To You, Afterglow, Just Be Friends, Shugabain, Renai Saiban, Sentimental Love Heart, Double Lariat, Mentalism, Aspirin, Torschlusspanik, FATE, Back To You, Palette, Leia, -ELIS-, Toeto, Interviewer, Hello Worker, Dewa 19 - Risalah Hati, Clarity (Circus Remix), In Adversae, Your Body, Lie, 7days, The Last Queen, No. 1,GravitoN Lily: ELECT, GLIDE, daybreak, setsunahanabi, song, WAVE, Prototype, Paranoid, Tremolo Fly, Logic Agent, Tender Moon, divide, Scarlet Rose, Under Of Fragments, Connecting Bullet Train, E., Lilily ☆ Nation, Jitter Doll, Sun, Sky Is The Limit, Chloe, Marie-Luise, TOKYO HEAVEN, alf, link, period, voice, connect, wine Yuzuki Yukari: Magic, Liar Syndrome, Bokumetsuna Nodesu!, Geki Oko Punpun Maru, A Book Full Of Faces, Amber Fragment, Futon Rolling system, Saber, Sora, Lucky Trigger, Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer nº2, E.D.E.N, Frontier, Cigarette Story, Golden Key, Our Ring SF-A2 miki: Our Belief, Po Pi Po -Milky Way Remix-, The Night Is Falling On A Little Town, mErcy, Shatter, Glow, Ne~e, Theater Love Song, Catch Me ☆ My Darlin', Skyclad Observer, A.R., Plane Theory, Uzume Kagura, Moment, Mr. Saxobeat Flower: Detention Teacher, Close To You, No Logic, Break Out!, Absolute Music Dance, Fubuki, Ignite, Flower Bouquet, Venus Dragoon, Twinkle, Obey, Chandelier, EYE, Fly To Night, Tonight Nekomura Iroha: Aokigahara, I Hate Sailor Uniforms, Satellite, Hydrangea, Oh God, You Are, SEAHOLLY, Rera, Packaged, 3 Letter Word, Romantic Hero, Senbonzakura (Traditional Version), A Storm of Blossoms and the Hazy Moon, Virgin Road, Teaching The ABC Of Love VY1 Mizki: Fairytale, Donor Song, What an Erotic Sequencer!, End Of The Common Sorrow, boundary, Wrinkles, Love Me Like You Do, Moonlight Gramophone, iNSaNiTY, Crystal Throat, Cyber Thunder Cider, Hanaichimonme, Beauties Of Nature LEON: The World Tonight, Shiitake, Pop Keybord, Mean Speed Machine, The Longest Time, Couting Stars, Get Lucky, I'm Blue, Mr. Roboto, Making Love Out of Nothing at All SeeU: Wakano No Busanloid, Love Kung, Dashed Pillow, Hello Hello, I Only Speak Konglish, Girl Playing The Flute, I=Fantasy, Arirang, Run!, Never Let You Go, Alone, Delete, Third Breath MAYU: Akkanbe Da!, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Still Doll, And Blind Girl And Devil Jealousy, Only For You, Of Love? Do Not Reveal, The Fan, Elsa - Maria, Sally Song, Small Pupa In The Cocoon Tōhoku Zunko: Tango Novara, Zundoko Clause Of The Tohoku Zunko, An Immortalist With a Spurting Blood Traveling Mood, Pastel Imagination, Matsushima Sunfish Sky, SAYONARA, Strength, Serendipity, Futon Flying System, Zunda Aoki Lapis: Yume Nikki No Tame No Waltz, Magical Girl☆Lapis, Winter Happy Night, Land And Waste, Night Dream, Think The Future, Little Wish, A Sugar Buisness, Twinkle, Coloring, Twinkle Star Hiyama Kiyoteru: Brilliant EVE, Victimizer, GTK?!, Hope, Guilty Verse, Abstract Nonsense, Hateful Wonderland, Shinkai City Underground, GAME “Gakeppuchi” CYBER DIVA: Kaleidoscope Haze, If You Seek Amy, ATHENA, THUNDERSTORM, RUN AWAY, Subject of the Witch Hunt, Box, Sparks, Inside Out Big Al: F-uck You, Friday, Little's Alan Big Polka, Big Al Pie, Big Al's Dance★Instructional, Measure Up, HIM, Dancing Samurai Tone Rion: Your Sky is Sorrowful, Late-Night Sucre, Blue Sanctuary, Pokkan Color, I Think, So I Am, Snow Halation Akikoloid-chan: Colorful Filter, Wonderful Feeling, Presentee, Oden ☆ My Life, Let's Meet In The Blue Convenience Store, Meat Meets Girl Yan He: Jasmine Flower Blooms, Ultra-strong Poison Wave Auditory Female Female, CORE, Rain Of Dreams, Newborn, The Age of Swords and Blades Mew: Stella, Flask Experiment Koh, icoro, Kamuikotan,TsunTsun Gokko, Melody Of Light, Black Cat Kaai Yuki: A Wonder Of Aisyah, Balsam, Calalini, Rugrats Theory, Our Let-It-Be, Ira-Ira★Bee♂ SONiKA: MTC2, Repeat, If I Die Young, Call Me Maybe, Bi☣hazard, aiSeNMa Avanna: Hard-Disk Hide And Seek, Half-Life, Forget, Frigid Hearts, Emotionless, Platinum Heart, Vale Of Tears, Good Night And Sweet Dreams Ryuuto: Melt 2M MIX, PointSend Echo, WAVEFILE, Gajapinax, Yume no Katachi, Never Let You Go, 300 Minutes Of Travel, faraway Rana: The Pumpkin Queen's Garden, Uraomote・Fortune, Chasse, Song of Multiplication Table, Yellow, Radiance Of Nature Meiko: The White Snow Prinsess is, Junjou Spectra, Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, Prominence, Heat≒Variation anon & kanon: Heart Chrome, Musical Symmetry, One-Sided Love, Cluster Amaryllis Clara: Want You Go, Affection, A Banshee Named 42, Love's Gravedad del Amor Galaco: C20H25N30, I'm Happy Girl, Brain, Nightmare Parade Chika: Chaos Theory, 愛, Blush, Et Cetera kokone: White Chocolate, Love Lines, Crystal Throat CUL: Osouji Shite Ageru♪, EVE, Rhapsody in Red Akira Kanō: ShokuEtsu Parasite, Introvert Yuezheng Ling: Scarlet Drop, Heavenly Road Xin Hua: Yù Shǒu, link Up! Bruno: Phone Addict, Hay un amigo en mí ONA: Amagada Primavera Yowane Haku: The Wall-punching Agency Has Begun Akita Neru: Stop Nagging Me! Merli: Something Missing Anri Rune: Hallelujah Super Idol LOLA: GIRL ... i UTAU Matsuda Ppoiyo: Love Song With No Talent, That Girl Isn't Scared of Me, Splatter Party, Illusionist's Paradise, Strangers, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Division→Destruction of Matsudappoiyo, Uneven Hymn, FlashBack, Clean Freak, Prototype, Rondo Of Possible World, Schwarzer Regen, Heart Rate #0822, Rain Stops, Good-Bye, The Road Home, White Hole, Garden Of Rain, White Knight, Sadistic.Music∞Factory, Aikarakaia, Nemophilia, Cyber Thunder Cider, Black Rain Namine Ritsu: The Material World, Rebelion, Creuzer, Lost Destination, It's A Wonderful World, The Dissapearance Of Namine Ritsu, Fennec, Uni, Balalaika, Yume No Tsubasa, Stop It, Eternal Force Blizzard, Flame Of Rebelion, Choir - Dedicated to BRAVEs, Feast, Flower Of Sorrow, -ERROR, A Little Dream Elegy, Red Haired Diva, Heart Democracy, The Idiots Admires Anomaly, GraveKeeper, World's End Celebrate, Calc., Clarity, Groovy!, Cyber Drug Kai Kim: 3 Year Anniversary-Parade, UNRAVEL, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Don't Look At Me In That Way, Song Of The Utauloid, Fantastic Baby, Shabon no Salamander, Magic, Terror, Leave, Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku, Tsuki · Kage · Mai · Hana, Old Radio, Heart Beats, Even Though My Songs Have No Form, World In NOT Mine, Tell You World, Crucify My Love, Konayuki Yokune Ruko: Opheli/a, Night Vermin, Brain Revolution Girl, Plane Theory, Splatter Party, Outer Science, Heart Democracy, Close To You, It's Been So Long, Boys Don't Cry, Don't look at me in that way!, Anti Beat, FIRST, Undead Enemy, Love Is War, Meltdown, ME!ME!ME!, Ten Faced Keine Ron: Eject Note, On'nanoko no sukaato ga totsuzen mekure tari shinai ka na, Kyooto Ron, Osorezan Revoir, EYE, it, Byakkoya No Musume, -ERROR, Strobe Last, Application's Of Love Sukone Tei: Psychotic Love Song, Chains, Declare War On All VOC@LOID, Kanashimi No Mukou E, Black Flower, A Witch, Tease Fall Sound, Party Party, Kuruizaki Anchitēze, Love Me, Love Me, Love Me, Untied Ribbon, Swayed Heart, Magical Girl ☆ Teika-chan, Chokoroten Kasane Teto: Song Of The Eared Robot, Does the Cyber Girl Dream of Being a Diva?, Zombie Discotheque, Kasane Teto's Territory, Sleeping Beauty, Final Reason, Mischievous Function, Overnight Japanesque Tsukishiro Hakupo: Transient Apple Salesgirl, Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku, Persona Noise, World・Lampshade, The Song of a Broken Youkai Who Loved a Human , Da Vinci's Confession, Yellow, Egomamma Galvan Ize: Meteor, imagination - dream mix, Seven Color Morning, Moon West River, The Au Lait, Mischievous Function, Thoughtful Zombie, Cat's Dance, Dead Oasis Denki Sai: Fragile System: Boys And Girls, This World Doesn't End, Metro Hadron Collider, Iriya Iriya, Five Nights At Freddy's, SHIRO, Raspberry Monster Electrolysis: Piece of Junk World, Happy Synthesizer *Galvan Ize: Splatter Party, THREADNATION, Botanical Garden Hibiki Shinji: Gloria, Moon Of The Sakura Tower Dance, God Slying Machine, Koi No Hajimaru Oto, halo, Magai Mono, Super Hero, Joking Speaker Raine Reizo: Outer Science, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Tokyo Teddy Bear, Drama and a Deformed City, Someone Who Sings Songs, Gigantic O.T.N., Hide And Seek Of Isolation, Satiation Men Lullaby: Nape Of Neck, The Full Course For Candy Addicts, Joker, Coffin Of Sweet Death, Paper Moon Momone Momo: Hello Planet, Clover ♣ Club, The Division→Destruction of..., Song Of A Young Girl, Nyanyanyanyan Makimiya Fuki: Let It Blossom, Unrёquited Lovё, Fly To Night, Tonight, Oh, Punting Song, Lamb Shir0: DotA, Chaosmaid, Die In Fire, EYE, Donut Hole Russialoid: Torinoko City, Marginal, Skeleton Orchestra And Lilia, Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol! Tsuyoine Okama: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Kagerou Days, Meltdown, Asymmetry ROOK: The Madness Of Duke Venomania, Discord, Rental Hero Aino Hate: All Over The Country, Shiki Oriori, Two Address Country Of Happiness MEIPOID: RUN, Deep-sea Girl Toby Osbourne: good night, Iriya Iriya Makune Hachi: Fakery Tale, pet❤me! Andrzej Lis: Flower Tail, TsunTsun Gokko Ryszard Anioł: Good Night, See You Tomorrow Feirune/Ishiame Aido: Muffins, Lie Szczepan Szaft; Szczepan Szczepan ☆ Fever Miracle Tonight, Hibikase Maki Watase: Big Brother Ame Shirohi: Caught in an Endless Rain Xia Yu Yao: 1, 2 In My Cube Asane Bou: Yoake no Inori Macne Nana: Slowmotion Yuett Egao: Suki da ne? Ryone Yami: The Awesome Power Of Science Takoe Zuui: iNFeCTioN Samura Tomi: Junenija Yamatonokami Yasusada: Saihate Dione Merula: Pretty Little Dead Things Hitokoe Heiri: Broken Music Box Rylan Mercier: Marry Annette Ama Ebi: YAEH! England Hetaloid: Both A Dance Number Futobaru Parotone: Tsukema Tsukeru thumb thumb Piosenki mieszane, śpiewane przez więcej niż jeden głos GUMI & Kagamine Rin: LUVORATORRRRRY!, Black Hole Artist, Imperfect Animals, Disappearance Addiction GUMI & MAIKA: The Little Witch GUMI & CYBER DIVA: The New ERA GUMI & KYO: Ooedo Ranvu GUMI & VY2 Yuma: Outside Is Freedom GUMI & Lily: Over the Time Dance GUMI & Kamui Gakupo: Aniimo GUMI & Megurine Luka: Happy Synthesizer, Chocolate Chiptune GUMI & Nekomura Iroha: I Am Mrs. de Winter! GUMI & CUL: FREYJA.sys, Rotten Rotten Zombie GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo: Dead Line Circus Kaito & Hatsune Miku: Dear You, LaLaLa (Naughty Boy) Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len: 1000% Sparking Kaito & Meiko: The Forest At The Bottom, Distorted Princess, Young, Alive, In Love, Paired Wintry Wind, Itsumo Nando Demo, A Whole New World Kaito & Kamui Gakupo: Seven Weeks War, Gimme A Money, AI CATCH Kaito & Naoto Fuuga: Grandfather's Clock Kaito & Kai Kim: A Solution For Jealousy, The Girl In Byakkoya Kaito, KYO, YUU: Super Sentai ☆ Unofficial Fight Song Kaito, ZOLA PROJECT, VY2 Yuma: Tragedy Kaito, ZOLA PROJECT, VY2 Yuma, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru: Brave Love, TIGA Kaito, VY2 Yuma, YOHIOloid: Lazybones, Datte Boku Wa AI, The Lost Memory Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, VY2 Yuma: Kotobatoraborato, Gishinanki, Liberal Life, Miyoga Mystery Wi, Clover♣Club Kaito, GUMI, Meiko: Skimble Shanks the Railway Cat Kaito, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Meiko, Hatsune Miku: Zutto Zutto Kaito, Utatane Piko, Kagamine Len: Funhouse Clown Kaito, Meiko, Nekomura Iroha, Kaai Yuki, SF-A2 Miki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kamui Gakupo: Skimbleshanks The Railway Cat Oliver & Kaito: It's Only The Fairy Tale Oliver & GUMI: The Logical Pink Gizmo and The Gingerbread Man, bye-bye Oliver & Kagamine Len: Loucetios Oliver & Yan Zhi: Ultra-Intense Pleasure Buzzed Shock YOHIOloid & Oliver: Dance With The Dead, c e n t i p e d e YOHIOloid & GUMI: To My Friend, Oxidation and Dream Monsters, Of Kings and Queens YOHIOloid & MAIKA: Ghost Sister, Like A Robot, Crazy Town YOHIOloid & CYBER DIVA: Korozashisakae's Mysterious Package YOHIOloid & Luo Tianer: High Speed Instant Love Sex Break Up YOHIOloid & VY2 Yuma: TonTon Mae YOHIOloid & Kamui Gakupo: Sakura, Chiru Utatane Piko & Kagamine Len: Chemical Emotion, Electrical Parade, Trick & Treat, I Wanna Go, If You Do Do, Primadonna BOY, Shota Shota Island, Young Mental, First-Order Their Own War, Dancing Widly Utatane Piko & GUMI: Uranus, Moon Walker, Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life, Suki Kirai Utatane Piko & Kagamine Rin: Dragon Rising, Swrod Off Drossel Utatane Piko & MAIKA: 1/6 Out of The Gravity Utatane Piko & SF-A2 Miki: Finder Utatane Piko & Namine Ritsu: Fall To Invisible Black Utatane Piko & Lily: Happy Synthesizer MAIKA & Clara: Quiero un Dinosaurio, Puta la Gracia MAIKA & Hatsune Miku: another clichè MAIKA, Oliver, GUMI: La Llorona IA & Yuzuki Yukari: Halloween Party, RENTICA, En Priere IA & Kaito: So, This Is Love IA & YUU: Love Me Harder IA & Kamui Gakupo: Moonlight Symphonia IA & Megurine Luka: Deep Blue ZOLA PROJECT, Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, VY2 Yuma: Brave Love, TIGA ZOLA PROJECT & Hatsune Miku: ZOLA Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night ZOLA PROJECT, CUL, IA: Ｇｅｔ　ｙｏｕ　ＷＡＳＡＢＩ　ＫＯＮＡ☆ＧＯＮＡ KYO & Hatsune Miku: Inlight, Until Lead Empty Luo Tianyi & Wang Chao: Waiting in Vain, Pear Blossom Rain, Wrote Leave You Luo Tianyi & Yan He: Cicadas Under the Moon VY2 Yuma & Utatane Piko: Reincarnation, 1 2 Fanclub, Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Magnet VY2 Yuma & Kamui Gakupo: Invisible VY2 Yuma & VY1 Mizki: Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain, Cendrillion VY2 Yuma & Kenji Ohtsuki: The Dimension-Leaping Shampoo Hat Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len: Electric Angel, Children's War, Spectacle Tune, Pinko Stick Luv, Migikata No Chou, Youkai Exercise #1, Juvenile, Momomomomo!, Pumpkin Syndrome, Buster!, It's My Road Roller, Melt Remix, Rin & Len ☆ Party Tonight, Oni KYOKAN, Black Cats Of The Eve, chocolate box, ＡＬＣＡＮＯ, Radio CANDY, Science Girls Doesn't Laugh Kagamine Rin & Hatsune Miku: Yokkorase, Summer Idol Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka: Dance Of The Elves Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, YOHIOloid, Oliver: Yellow Card Kagamine Len & 96neko: Happy Synhesizer, Melancholic Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku: cLick cRack Hatsune Miku & GUMI: GANG ATTACK, Kotoba No Uta Hatsune Miku, GUMI, Megurine Luka: Room Disco Night Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len: 1 2 Fanclub, Stayin' Alive, PROMISED WORLD Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka: Kagome Kagome, Attempted Girl, Magnet Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Sasume Zimi: Reboot Hatsune Miku & VY2 Yuma: Crazy Town Hatsune Miku & Kasane Teto: Triple Baka Hatsune Miku & Keine Ron: Crossword World Hatsune Miku, GUMI, Lily: Party Popper Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, Meiko: Strange Masquerade Halloween, Connecting Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Meiko, Hatsune Miku: A Song For the Seasons SF-A2 Miki, GUMI, IA: TILL THE WORLD ENDS SF-A2 Miki & Kaito: iNSaNiTY, Beauty And A Beat SF-A2 Miki & IA: You're a Gallant Girl LEON & LOLA: Memory Flower & Kagamine Rin: Really Don't Care Flower & Kagamine Len: Problem SeeU & SPH: Virus SeeU & SeeWoo: Wang Nyang Days MAYU & MAYUO: Trick & Treat Aoki Lapis & Merli: Raindrop Meiko & Hatsune Miku: Find You Sakine Meiko, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Yowane Haku, Kasane Teto, Akita Neru: Honey Honey Big Al, YOHIOloid, Avanna, Hatsune Miku: Find The Music Megurine Luka & Kaito: In Adversae Megurine Luka & Kagamine Len: LIMITER Nekomura Iroha & Merli: The Shadows Grow Longer Yuzuki Yukari & Yokomin: Yukari Kanon & Kagamine Len: Close To You Hiyama Kiyoteru & Kaai Yuki: Pieces Of Me Ryuuto, Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 Miki, Kaito, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Kamui Gakupo, Kasane Teto: Isshu no Pokemon Ieru no ka! Ryuuto & Rana: Magnet Tonio & Oliver: 6AM Tonio & LEON: Silent Hill Clara & Bruno: Electronegative Chika & Chiaki Ito: Charming Kiss Yowane Haku & Akita Neru: Just Work! NEET, I Hate All Of You Guys, How's the Progress! Matsuda Ppoiyo, Keine Ron, Toby Osbourne, Yokune Ruko: Crazy Loop Matsuda Ppoiyo & Keine Ron: Clover Matsuda Ppoiyo & Hatsune Miku: Fake Program Namine Ritsu & Kasane Teto: HATE YOU, Kaleido Namine Ritsu & Yokune Ruko: DEE Kai Kim & Yuett Egao: Jutenija, Mask Of Hannya Kai Kim, Kurone Shou, Akane Koue: Choose Me Electrolysis & Toby Osbourne: Meteor Shower Sukone Tei & Namine Ritsu: Go To The Elections Tsukishiro Hakupo & Hagane Hey: Nama Demissum Makune Hachi & Kai Kim: I Miss You Makimiya Fuki & Matsuda Ppoiyo: Catch Me, Lamb Makimiya Fuki & Tsuchine Zumo: Now, Which Way?, Hyadain of Kakakata ☆ unrequited love -C ROOK & Yokune Ruko: MACARON Ryone Yami & Hibiki Shinji: Apatite Ryone Yami & Asane Bou: Strobe Last Raine Reizo & Tsukishiro Hakupo: Hiraishin Ryone Yami, Asane Bou, HARMON-E, Namine Ritsu: Scream England & America Hetaloid: ANTI THE∞HOLIC England & Japan Hetaloid: World's End Dancehall Pinku, Fender, Uchuu: Love The World thumb Inne syntezatory } CeVIO ALYS: Pr☆messe, Avenir, Dans mon Monde Sato Sasara: Rainbow Colors, INCEPTION ONE: Spring Breeze Walk Voiceroid Tsurumaki Maki: makinano, Creative Circus' Hardcore Remix Tōhoku Zunko: Creative Circus' Hardcore Remix Maidloid Acme Iku: Chaosmaid Chipspeech Lady Parsec: Obey thumb I jeszcze kilka mało istotnych faktów * mam 164 cm wzrostu * noszę okulary * mój enneagram wacha się pomiędzy 7w6, a 4w5 w zależności od nastroju * kiedyś nie lubiłam II, ale teraz jest jednym z moich ulubionych Vocaloidów * moimi ulubionymi Utaite są 96neko, Mi-chan, Shamuon, Kradness, Amatsuki, Glutamine i tane * pierwszymi piosenkami Vocaloid jakie usłyszałam są World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou, Dear You, Cantarella, Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Give Me Back My Pants, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine oraz Zutto Zutto więc mam do nich ogromny sentyment * moją najukochańszą vocaloidową piosenką jest Inlight * moimi najukochańszymi anime jest seria Magi, Gintama, Keroro Gunsou i Samurai Flamenco, natomiast mangami Hetalia, Kuroshitsuji, 666 Satan i Pokemon Special * moimi ulubionymi gatunkami anime są mecha, mahou shojo i sci-fi * oprócz anime oglądam też South Park, My Little Pony, Adventure Time i Gravity Falls * lubie pisać kolorowymi literkami XD * jeśli Ci się nudzi i chciał/abyś z kimś popisać to moje GG (51169546) jest do dyspozycji, ale rzadko odzywam się pierwsza thumb thumb thumb thumb|120px Linki Gdzie można mnie znaleźć * Profil na Kreskówka.pl * Mój profil osu! * We Heart It * Ask.fm * 4shared, jest tu trochę piosenek, które zostały już usunięte z You Tube * You Tube czyli covery i przerzutki z NND * SoundCloud covery i inne głupoty * My Anime List * My Drama List * MikuWorld (Strona internetowa/Fanpage) * Szkokholmska Krew Moje ulubione strony * Animer.pl * Nico Nico Douga * Kolejność oglądania Gundamów, kiedyś mi się przyda * Pokemon Valhalla * Pokémemes * Ponymemes * Prawdopodobnie największe forum poświęcone yaoi * No i oczywiście największa wylęgarnia trolli w internecie right left Kategoria:Użytkownicy